Sinful Touch
by chohakkailover
Summary: Uh rated this for, ya know, some fun AlucardxAnderson. Yeah. This pairing isn't popular, but what to do? I love it. Oneshot!


So...XD this is the first time for me doing this..level of fanfiction. I'm not sure really where this fits, but I'm definitely going to assume M for the male/male small part I did? Yeah. It's not very...long or all that detailed, but I wasn't too sure how much I could go with it :3Yada yada yada, I'm not the owner of Hellsing because, if I were, people would probably stop watching it due to the insanity I would throw in. Erm..enjoy? TT I know many people don't...like...AlucardxAnderson at all, so I'm not sure how great this will be. Oh well.

Please ignore the weird spacing on here because my computer is really messed up, so I plead that you do not attack me for it. I am sorry if it looks weird and odd. So..here it is.

--------------------

Father Anderson glared, clutching his knives tightly in his fists, held protectively close to his body. His boots smashed the grass he

carefully trod on as he made his way to the abandoned building. He had been sent out by the Vatican to deal with some particularly

devilish vampires, and he had been only too happy to accept.

Anderson had been on the brink of insanity from his lack of work. He had only lounged about through the summer days, watching his

children play in the churchyard. Once in a while he would have to step in to seperate two unruly children, but after a gentle slap on the

wrist everything had worked itself out and he was back to preoccupying his time with his thoughts.

His thoughts were the worst. He was haunted every moment by the thought of vampires. Slaughtering them, destroying the beasts and

any who might be in leagues with them. Ridding them from the face of the earth in the name of Jesus Christ.

But he didn't always think of vampires in general. Sometimes his mind wandered to a special vampire-the Nosferatu. Then his blood

would boil and, if knives were close at hand, he would grip them so tightly they sliced through his gloves and into the tough flesh on his

palms, bringing forth crimson rivulets. The No Life King. If there was any one person who deserved to have his existence blotched away

from humanity, it would be he.

Alucard.

Just thinking the name sent shivers down Anderson's spine, and he craved to stick his trusty weapons deep inside the beast, to make

him scream in pain and cry out to the heavens for mercy for the sins he had committed.

Anderson carefully opened the door, listening to it squeak heavily from lack of use. Stepping inside, he was temporarily blinded by the

shift from the bright light of the outside world to the dim and dusty shadows of the building.

"Whit...?" Anderson looked down at the puddle he was standing in, boots squelching quietly. The metallic scent of blood hit his nose,

and he took a step forward, breathing through his teeth as he spotted a twisted, rent corpse lying on the floor like a broken rag doll.

On guard, the priest brought one knife to his face and stretched the other out, slicing down quickly. The body jerked slightly when the

steel tore through it, and the stiff arm dropped to the ground with a quiet thud.

"Ah doon't like this..." Anderson frowned, continuing his journey through the warehouse. Boxes were lined up on either side of him,

and stretched down for forty feet or so. He was in a large open area, and sounds echoed easily. His mission was to destroy the

vampires...but it seems as though someone had already done it for him.

"And why don't you like it, priest?" A gruff voice said close to the priest's ear, a hint of a smirk in his tone.

Anderson whirled quickly, knowing the voice to be his enemy, but only found himself face to face with an empty warehouse complete

with a few errant shadows. "Coom out, monster! Ah knoo yae're there!"

A quiet chuckling reverbrated around Anderson, and he grew furious, slashing about him.

"Now, now, Priest. Slashing out like that when there's no one here. Some might think you're crazy."

Anderson turned to the voice, and this time shadows formed and gathered together, growing up out of the dirty floor to form a tall,

slender man. Alucard smirked, showing his bloody fangs, and he stretched casually as though they had been playing a child's game of

hide'n'seek. His finger curled around the trigger of his Jackal, and lightening fast both men sought out the other with their weapons.

Alucard fired twice, once into Anderson's arm, once into his chest, and Anderson threw a knife deep into the vampire's abdomen,

knocking him back a few paces.

Alucard staggered forward, blood dripping heavily from his middle and pooling onto the floor, and his smirk intensified. "Was that

meant to kill me? You might want to try a little more." His long, raven black hair flopped about him wildly, still almost shadowy in form.

Anderson grimaced, regenerating as the vampire spoke. "Ah cood say tha same tae you!"

Alucard strode forward, the heels of his boots clacking on the cement of the building, and he straightened his hat slightly. The air

surrounding him was that of a cat-full of pride. He knew what he wanted to do, and he'd do it whether he was suppose to or not.

Anderson took a step back, pulling his knife up.

What was the vampire doing? Coming closer for a better shot? It wouldn't do him any good. They could go round and round for an

eternity and neither of them would gain more footing on the other. Anderson grudgingly reminded himself that, if worst came to worst, he

might come out the loser, however.

Alucard stopped short a few inches from the priest and took off his usually present glasses, carefully placing them in his jacket pocket.

The vampire's cold, calculating crimson eyes bore into the priest, and he flashed his fangs briefly.

"Whit dae you want?" Anderson said gruffly, not wanting to be so close to the undead beast.

"Shouldn't you be destroying me right now, Priest? Your god thinks I'm an abomination, remember? Rid the earth of my plague. Save

the humans. It's a good fight." Sarcasm dripped into Alucard's voice, and he took a few steps closer, closing off the gap between the

two men. They now stood only inches apart.

Anderson seethed at the way Alucard talked to him. "Shoot yae're mooth! Ah doon't naed tae be told whit tae do! I know whit God

says tae do!" His fingers tightened around the blade, but he couldn't thrust forward into the beast.Anderson'shand would not shove

theknife up, through the monster, carving through flesh and muscle like tissue.His hand remainedclenched, as firm set as the line that

presented itself as the priest's frowning, disapproving mouth.

Anderson's mind had often thought of this moment, when he would finally be able to strike Alucard down, stab and knife and tear into

until all that was left was a mass of congealed, stolen blood.

"Do you need me to make this easier for you? Why don't I give you a free shot, hmm?"

Alexander Anderson was jolted from his thoughts as Alucard set his gun on the floor carefully, eyes glowing with some concealed

emotion unknown to the priest.

"Whit dae you take me for? A wee infant? Ah kin destroy you, gin or nae!" Anderson raged forward, burying his bayonet up to the hilt

in Alucard's stomach, and Alucard gasped as it plunged all the way through and out his back. "Do you like it? The feel o' steel inside ye?"

Alucard smirked, gripping the blade. He pulled on it, drawing himself closer to the priest. "How would you like to have something inside

**you**?"

Startled by what Alucard said, Anderson stumbled back a step, glaring furiously at the undead man. "Whit dae you mean? Doon't say

sech lewd things!"

With a slight grunt, Alucard pulled the knife out, tossing it to the floor as he strode determinedly forward, red coat swishing lightly.

Reaching out, he tightly gripped the priest's arm and pushed him back roughly into the wall. Anderson groaned from the impact and

glared at the vampire, struggling to push him away.

"Git oofa mae! Whit are yeh dooin'!"

Narrowing his blood red eyes, Alucard tightly gripped Anderson's chin. "I'm silencing your mouth, priest."

Anderson's emerald eyes widened as Alucard pressed his mouth over the priest's, the vampire's tongue darting inside Anderson's

mouth as though it had always belonged there.

Sin. Anderson was about to step onto the threshold of sin with an abomination, someone who should have been dust in the wind

centuries ago. And he couldn't pull himself together. The hate he felt for the vampire was there, mingled and tinged with something else.

Lust?

Jealousy at the immortal creature?

Alucard made a slight noise when he felt the priest push back at him, pushing his tongue to probe at the vampire's teeth, wary of the

sharp canines. Alucard pulled Anderson closer to him, and Anderson arched his back as he came into contact with Alucard's cold flesh.

Sin.

God would turn his back on Anderson if he went further, if things got any more out of hand.

As if Alucard was reading the priest's thoughts, the vampire's gloved hands began to expertly pull at the priest's shirt, and the buttons

opened willingly, exposing his muscular chest.

"This is sin..." Anderson said, almost pleading with the monster.

"We all have to sin once in a while. You might be overdue, Anderson."

Anderson noted that Alucard had used his name, and tried to push the vampire's questing hands away from him, off of him. But

Alucard pushed on indignantly, and somehow Anderson found himself on the floor, and Alucard smirked almost hungrily, wolfishly at the

priest.

"Now. What do you say we have some fun?"

"I taeld you! GIT OOFA MAE!"

Alucard ran his fingers lightly down the priest's chest, and Anderson shivered at the silky touch.

"You can be as damned as me. Wouldn't you like that? You wouldn't have to pray for mercy, pray for souls. You could do what you

want. Like me." Alucard's hypnotic eyes transfixed Anderson, and he lowered his head, gently nibbling the flesh on Anderson's chest until

a tiny stream of blood appeared, which he lapped up eagerly, lengthy tongue catching each drop as though it would be his last.

"Nae. I'm noot ae beast! Ah'm ae priest!"

"Would priests enjoy themselves so much with a monster such as I?"

Anderson, who had been scrabbling for his knife while Alucard was preoccupied, suddenly touced it with his fingertips. Straining,

stretching, he clutched it, then hunched forward slightly, slashing a deep cut into Alucard's arm.

Alucard, bemused, stared at the cut and took the knife from the priest as though taking candy from a child. Holding the blade out, he

shoved the priest down onto his back, onto the dirty floor. "Just one taste, Anderson. Then you'd know freedom."

"And ae'd be taerning mah back oon God!"

Alucard muttered something, licking the length of the blade slowly. Then he bent down, placing his mouth on Anderson's. The priest

tasted the bitter, metallic taste of blood and grimaced, but then shut his eyes to it all as he felt himself grow hotter as Alucard ran his

finger lower down his chest, down his stomach before resting firmly over his pants.

God forgive me for what is about to take place..I can't stop him...

I can't stop myself.

Anderson reached up, grabbing long, raven black locks of Alucard's hair, entwining it around his fingers. Alucard's nimble fingers

worked at Anderson's pants, and Anderson emitted something between a groan and a moan when he realized Alucard could sense

everything. Alucard's gentle tongue touched everywhere on Anderson, finding spots Anderson didn't even know could feel such pleasure.

Still, he wasn't prepared for Alucard's quick but gentle movements, tightly gripping him, and he looked into the monster's satisfied

eyes.

"Someone's excited?" Alucard smirked, tongue licking his lips eagerly.

Anderson could feel he was hard, for the vampire's voice, his scent, his touch. Alucard pulled the priest's pants down, and casually

tossed them to the side, pushing Anderson's legs apart.

Sin. It's all sin. God would turn his back on him.

Father Anderson shut his eyes as Alucard's mouth closed around him, tongue probing and warm, finding every soft crevice of skin. He

moaned as Alucard pulled and sucked, and he called out in a heavily accented voice, tears at the corner of his eyes as he almost willingly

let himself be violated.

Alucard continued, seemingly oblivious to the turmoil the priest faced. Anderson opened his hazy green eyes when Alucard stopped a

few moments later, licking his lips and wiping at his mouth.

"Whit are yae dooin' noo, vampire?"

"I can't let you have all the fun, now can I, Anderson?" Alucard pulled off his coat and let it flop over his gun, and Anderson felt his

eyes gravitate up and down the vampire's body. Pale and creamy as the full moon, he was slender. Almost translucent. But that was to

be expected; he wasn't exactly alive.

As each second passed they came closer together, each somewhat willing yet with a tinge of reluctance, regret, and, for Anderson, the

sin spoke most of all, holding him back from really fully relinquishing himself to the other man. Alucard pulled the priest to him once

more, and they began to kiss more fervently.

Finally, the vampire thought. It wouldn't be as much fun if it was completely one sided. Alucard could feel Anderson slowly giving in,

with each new caress of the tongue or light touch of the hand. Alucard slowly maneuvered himself until he was behind Anderson, and

then slowly began to remove his pants, letting them rest where they fell. He massaged Anderson's buttocks, making sure everything was

ready. Anderson was quietly muttering verses to himself, clutching at the cross around his neck.

There wasn't anything to make it any easier on Anderson, but that would just have to be forgotten and forgiven. Who knew when the

vampire would have another chance like this? Alucard plunged in, and steadily gained a rhythm, moving in and out, and Anderson cried

out at the searing pain. Sweat burst out on their flesh and mingled with the scent of blood in the air, and Alucard kept at it, on and on.

Anderson was completely overcome, and he moaned as the sweat poured from his forhead; his chest. His knees were weak as

Alucard plunged deep inside, and Alucard shivered with him, and they were united as one for the briefest of moments, as close as they

could possibly be, polar opposites though they were.

That moment passing, Anderson fell heavily to his knees, hand over his face as he shook. Alucard quietly put his jacket and pants on,

calmly placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he stood. Leaning down, he gently kissed Anderson's lips as a good bye, and

smirked his cocky grin.

"For thou have sinned, thou shall be damned." Alucard muttered, touching Anderson's forhead lightly with a fingertip before

disappearing into the shadows.

--------------------

So, yeah. The "vampire" Anderson's body found was just a regular human since vampires turn to dust and such. Just thought I'd add that so people didn't attack me or something. :3 I hope you liked this story. It sort of embarasses me, for, like I said, it's the first time I've done something like this.


End file.
